Gaara and Yohei's Magical Adventure!
by Fuko Ibuki
Summary: What happens when Gaara accidently runs into Yohei while taking a walk? And what about the cookies? This is probably the craziest story ever. I will not apologize xD. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Clannad! Rated T for language and Yaoi. Fluff!


Gaara was walking down the road humming to himself when a loud crash disrupted his train of thought.

"Who the hell is making all that noise this early in the morning?" Gaara murmured, directing his icy gaze to the source of the sound. Suddenly, a blonde blur clouded his vision and he fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" He yelled, obviously pissed.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Oh, hey, sorry about that." The blonde haired boy said. He seemed to be talking to a silver haired girl standing a few hundred feet away.

"_Did she kick him all the way over here? Damn, wouldn't want to piss _her _off." _Gaara mentally noted to himself. Looking again at the blonde haired one, he felt his arm give out from underneath him, causing both himself and the boy to fall to the ground from the positions of sitting they'd been in previously. Gaara felt something wet against his lips and his face flushed red as he looked up. During the fall, the blonde had turned his head and was now pressing his lips against Gaara's. Gaara noticed the boy's face flush to a deep shade of red. He quickly jumped off of Gaara, shooting a murderous glare at the girl, who was laughing from her position. Gaara grimaced. The last thing he needed was for some stupid to laugh at him.

"Hey! Why are you laughing, Sakagami? It's not funny!" The blonde yelled, still blushing. The girl shook her head and walked off, chuckling to herself. The boy then turned and offered Gaara his hand.

"I'm Yohei Sunohara. Sorry about that. The girl there, Tomoyo, caught me without my boxers and beat me up." Yohei said, blushing and turning away. A sudden image of the blonde without his boxers flashed through Gaara's head.

"_Dammit! Why am I being such a pervert?" _Gaara scolded himself. Trying to shake the thought, he accepted Yohei's hand and allowed him to help him up. Once standing, Gaara got a closer look at him. He was a bit shorter than himself and was clad in a yellow blazer with navy blue pants. His blue eyes sparkled and his mouth widened into a toothy grin.

"That was my first kiss, ya' know." He said, blushing and looking down. Gaara flushed ten shades of red at the sudden statement and realized it was his first kiss, too. Normally, Gaara would've left then, but something about this boy, Yohei, gave him a fluttery feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain. He thought to himself for a moment.

"_What am I doing? What's so special about this boy Yohei that's making me feel like this? Why can't I just leave? Damn! Screw these stupid emotions of mine…" _Gaara looked up at Yohei Sunohara and sighed. This made Yohei look up, curious as to what Gaara was thinking.

"What is it-" Yohei was interrupted by Gaara's hand grabbing his own. Both boys were blushing now, and Gaara was still avoiding Yohei's gaze. _"Damn! Now what?"_ Gaara thought. Reluctantly, he stole a glance at Yohei. He was still blushing and Gaara felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter around. He swallowed and looked away as he started walking again, pulling Yohei along beside him. The boys walked in silence for a few blocks until Yohei reached up and poked Gaara's hair. A small snicker escaped the blonde's throat.

"Your hair's fun to play with. It feels like cat fur." Yohei said, a smile playing at his lips. Gaara turned to face him. One of the things he hated most of all was anyone playing with his hair. He frowned at Yohei, who was now poking Gaara's cheek. "Your cheeks are fun to poke." Yohei said, giggling. Gaara couldn't help but wonder just what in the hell was wrong with this kid. Suddenly, a sweet scent caressed Gaara's nose.

"Cookies." Gaara said without emotion. He inhaled deeply to complete his analysis. "Chocolate chip. Coming from… over there." Gaara gestured towards a small bakery across the street. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the place.

"Hey, that's Nagisa's house! I wonder what she's baking." Yohei observed. Gaara didn't need to hear anymore. He ran towards the bakery, pulling Yohei behind him.

"Why hello, Sunohara. What brings you here?" A small red headed girl asked when the two burst into the store. Gaara quickly looked around, trying to pinpoint the location of the cookies. The scent of bread clouded his ability, but he was able to figure out that the cookies were in the back. While Yohei was distracted talking to the shopkeeper, Gaara quickly snuck through the door leading further into the house. Gaara's nose led him to a small kitchen towards the back of the house. He immediately spotted a plate of star shaped cookies sitting on the counter to his right. He staggered towards them, eyes trained on the prize. Suddenly, a young girl with long brown locks and a bow in her hair materialized in front of him.

"You! You must be one of the weird guys who hangs out with Sunohara!" She accused Gaara, childishly pointing her finger at him. Gaara staggered backwards, a look of surprise plastered on his face.

"Cookies… " Gaara whined.

"Fuko made these cookies for her starfish friends!" The young girl boasted proudly. Just then, Yohei and Nagasaki walked in. Gaara was still fixated on the loss of his cookies, and Fuko had gone into a daze of some sorts. Nagisa ran to Fuko's side and Yohei to Gaara's.

"Fu-chan! What on Earth are you doing?" Nagisa asked, snapping the younger one back to reality.

"Fuko is just thinking about the approaching starfish invasion!" She declared loudly. Nagisa smacked her hand to her forehead. Meanwhile, Yohei was busy poking Gaara's cheeks, trying to get him to talk. Sure enough, Gaara grabbed Yohei's hand and then nuzzled into his chest. Yohei blushed furiously and started petting Gaara's hair. Gaara started purring and snuggled closer to Yohei. Nagisa and Fuko were watching the whole thing, mouths wide open. When Gaara leaned up to kiss Yohei, the two girls fainted, crumpling to the floor. Just then, a tall boy with spiky brown hair pulled into a ponytail atop his head walked in. His vest had his name, Shikamaru Nara, on it. He stood for about five seconds in the doorway, then wordlessly turned and left, muttering something about being scarred for life under his breath. Suddenly, Gaara stood up and placed Yohei on his back. Yohei had a confused look on his face, and Gaara had a strange glint in his eye.

"PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Gaara squealed. He then ran off, Yohei flapping and flailing on his back, screaming the whole way down the street. Gaara finally stopped running when a white dog came up and peed on a fire hydrant. "Look! It's Naruto!" Gaara exclaimed joyfully. He ran over to the mutt and scooped it up into his arms. Yohei slid off Gaara's back and walked over to see the puppy.

"Aww, he's kind of cute!" Yohei swooned, clasping his hands together. Naruto yipped and squirmed in Gaara's tight grasp. Gaara seemed oblivious to the dog's protests and hugged him to his cheek.


End file.
